


【安寇恩】向阳之日

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Ankoan, Gen, Waveblade Clan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: LOFTER同步发表，剑客伊野斩（国服剑客伊诺瓦里）和自设人类女盗贼的日常故事，为荒野中沉睡的先辈们献花。过于温柔以至于有点ooc。





	【安寇恩】向阳之日

向阳之日。

<<

“嗯，其实……这种海葵没什么用。”潮刃氏族的勇士，安寇恩杰出的年轻剑客伊野斩，在犹豫了片刻后仍然诚实地对他新结交的盟友如是说道，“虽然它很好看。”

来自陆地的盟友——这位令他尊敬的女刺客睁大了眼睛。这个表情发动了她脸上许多柔软的肌肉群，导致刚刚沾上的沙砾纷纷扑簌掉落下来。她还是想挣扎一下，把手中那朵海葵伸到伊野斩面前：“可是……”

“只是好看而已。不能吃，不能提取毒液，也不能喂鳐鱼。”他再次笃定地回答。

他看着盟友的眉毛——据他的陆地盟友这么介绍——肉眼可见地迅速垮塌了下去。安寇恩一族无法做出这种表情，不过他猜这应该是用来表示强烈的失望的，连他都有些莫名歉疚了。

这也难怪：他们刚刚在梅扎米尔下方的峡谷沙地中翻找了半天，终于在解决了一群螃蟹后从湿沙里提出了沉重的宝箱。箱子里除了海水外有几颗棱光法力珍珠、一些漂浮的书页、被藤壶覆盖的小雕像，以及好几朵海葵。

伊野斩认得它。作为世代生活在海中的一份子，他清楚地记得它的名字是“奈普图隆之冕”，有着上中下交叠收拢的三层六瓣结构，每一瓣触须都是圆润的梭体，迷人紧凑；半透明的组织是淡淡的粉蓝色，从根部往须尖会放射出一圈圈涟漪般莹白和浓紫交替的生物光。

在他还是个孩子的时候，小“王冠”经常在海礁的暗洞里看到，后来纳迦培育出的新海怪与食肉的刺棘蟹越来越多，这种海葵便日臻稀有。

“好吧，它确实很好看。”人类女刺客努力扬起微笑，把海葵黏在手套上的部分一点点扒下来，朝箱子弯下腰，“有点可惜。唉，再见吧小家伙。”

眼看着她就要合上箱子了，伊野斩这才从回忆中回过神来，眼疾手快地用剑架住了箱盖：“但我们可以把它放到更合适的地方！”

女刺客停下来，抬起头望着他：“更合适的地方？”

安寇恩剑客点了点头，胡须上的两颗夜光珍珠在胸前晃来晃去：“……骑上鳐鱼吧，我带你去。”

他还没说完，就看见她立刻重新蹲下去，利索地将箱子里的小海葵全都捞了出来。

<<

深海鳐鱼稳稳地停在梅扎米尔外围的小悬崖上。他们一前一后从鳐鱼背上跳下来，踩上柔软的沙地。

女刺客跟在自己的安寇恩盟友身后，环顾着这个角落。

巨型海藻笔直悬挂在崖壁的海礁之上，许多长茎球顶的藻类则已经半风干了，像是巨大的、干枯的棉花枝。这里是从高岸悬崖通往梅扎米尔的必经之路，这段时间她走过太多回了，但火把后有些阴暗的小角落她从未来过。

“这里是……”她看见安寇恩剑客径直朝悬崖边缘的一排木桩走去，抱着一堆海葵正想询问，眼神却不自主顺着他的方向瞟到了那些木桩上奇怪却严谨的刻痕。

她忽然意识到，这些被她无数次忽略过的符号，可能是属于这些异族盟友的文字。

“这里是潮刃一族的合葬墓地。”剑客将闪着粼粼水光的双剑归于鞘中，用脚蹼扫开沙地上乱跑的小螃蟹，转过身朝她伸手，“善终者一般都葬在这里，本来这里还有几块悬崖，但后来都被海潮毁掉了。”

他覆着鳞片和锐鳍的臂膀朝她怀里探去，拿出一棵海葵：“在我小的时候，我还在大剑师欧卡尼门下学习基础的剑道，那会儿如果找到了好看的海葵或者珊瑚，都会带回来放在同胞们的墓龛前。这是我们的一种习俗。”

她愣了两秒，看着伊野斩半跪下去将海葵放在墓龛前的贝壳器皿中，心中一股强烈的愧疚感油然而生，确信自己之前对这片地方的忽视是对盟友的极大冒犯。

“我……我感到很抱歉。”

她诚恳地道歉了。

安寇恩剑客有些惊讶地半回过身，用珍珠般散发着柔和白光的圆润鱼眼望着她：“抱歉？为什么？”

她抱着海葵凑上去：“呃，为你的、你的同胞？我……陆地上的人习惯这么说，就是，嗯，表示为逝去的人感到惋惜。请……‘节哀’？”

女刺客习惯用黑纱遮住下半张脸，裸露在外的眼睛有些焦虑地眨个不停。

这让伊野斩也有些困惑。他的背鳍不引人注意地收拢了一下，又很快舒展开来，其间细小的鳞片摩挲声融进了他的声线。

“我们对死亡并不会十分哀伤。”他发出一个圆滑的转音，像是在笑，“安寇恩知道生死是出于江海又归于江海的过程，这里面有其他更重要的东西。而且……这片墓地已经很古老了，他们都得到了善终。”

她促狭地点点头，又递去一朵海葵。

伊野斩用比她大上一圈的手接过。她跪坐在沙地上，盯着他用那双一直握着水锻剑柄的“鳞爪”将海葵纠缠起来的触须分开放到贝壳祭皿上，又解下腰间的海水瓶缓慢倾倒。

清澈的液体激荡在贝壳中，让海葵的冷光粼粼散射出来。

他的动作很快，和他挥剑的时候一样干净利落，可能早已经做了千百遍了。寥寥十几秒他就完成了面前海葵的“栽培”，挪到左手边另一个墓龛前。她也赶紧站起来拍拍膝盖上的沙子，跟过去重新蹲下。

取海葵、整理、放入贝壳、注水。简单的重复。

“偶尔，”伊野斩的大部分注意力都放在海葵和墓龛之上，讲解变得简短了些，“我们也会放夜光珊瑚或者螺旋藻，光可以照亮墓龛，但不至于引来敌人。”

她一边听一边从背包里掏出块深海丝绸，将墓龛顶上的金属饰物擦亮了一点。她想起了点什么：“那，那棱光水晶可以吗？我还有块水晶。”

“可以，我想？不过那也许会引来海蛞蝓之类的东西。”他放下海葵，想要拿过她翻出的水晶。

女刺客的胳膊朝自己的方向收了一下，手指攥了攥水晶，在面纱下紧张地冲他微笑：“让我试试吧，可以吗？”

他有些惊讶，但还是立刻点点头：“请吧，我的朋友。”

她的眼神变得严肃了几分，悬着胳膊，将紫光朦胧的水晶轻轻放在了他刚刚种下的海葵的中心。海葵的触手在接触到水晶的瞬间摇摆起来，很快安静地包裹了它，两者一同发出明亮的光泽。

人类女刺客快速收回手，对着墓龛在心中默默念叨了几句只有她自己知道的话。而安寇恩剑客则已经揽过剩下的海葵，走向下一丛墓龛。

几分钟之后，这里的每一片贝壳祭皿上都已经安放了奈普图隆之冕海葵。

而他们手里还剩了一朵。

“这朵怎么办呢？”她看了看海葵，又茫然地望了望安寇恩盟友。

剑客朝喧闹的营地瞥了一眼，斟酌了片刻后转向她：“还有其他地方。”

“其他？”

“整个纳沙塔尔的海底都有安寇恩勇士的墓龛，分散在海底的荒野中。虽然这样对其他逝去的勇士可能有些不公平，但我——作为我个人的请求，我还有个地方，想去那里献花。”他的手搭在腰上，难得不自然地反复摩挲着剑柄。

“那就去吧！”她抖掉裤管上的沙子，转身走向栖停在一旁的深海鳐鱼。

<<

珊瑚林绚丽的赤霞粉色在飞过高岸悬崖擎天的海礁后登时铺开在飞行者的视域里。

带着海水咸味的气流平稳地拂过他们的脖颈，一蓝一灰两条鳐鱼停止挥动鳍翼，借着风力在高空滑翔。

“就快到了。”伊野斩朝她喊了一声，她顺着他手指的方向看过去——从高处看只能看到一团团展开的巨大珊瑚，本就不起眼的墓龛不知道藏在什么位置。

她只能点点头：“要降落的时候请告诉——”

“小心！”

话音未落，剑客忽然高呼了一声。她立即朝他的方向扭过头，发现是两条明蓝的鳐鱼朝他们龇牙咧嘴地直冲而来。

“……还有鳐鱼，纳沙塔尔的鳐鱼有很多种，简单分辨的话，蓝绿色的比浅黄色的都更凶猛些……”

初到纳沙塔尔时猎人阿卡纳的教诲回响在她耳畔。

这种凶猛的鳐鱼此刻就在眼前。

女刺客瞪圆了双眼。她看见离那两条鳐鱼更近的伊野斩被它们当成了率先攻击的目标，剑客早已经从上下起伏的深海鳐背上站起来抽出双剑，以一种十分惊险的姿势把它们赶得远了一些。

“就在这里，往下降！”他分出一点精力朝盟友喊。

她确实按照他的话按住坐骑的背快速下降，但她同样也看到，两条未驯服的鳐鱼受到驱赶后本能地在他远处徘徊的同时，他那副威慑的姿势也激怒了它们。它们忽闪着鳍翅，盘旋着向他发动了第二次攻击。

其中体型稍大的鳐鱼正面朝他冲来。剑客飞速向前直刺，以剑尖正正挑入了野生鳐鱼的嘴角。大鳐鱼剧烈地翻腾起来，咬紧了他的剑刃，连带着他也摇晃起来，险些从自己的坐骑上踩空。他迅速地将脚蹼卡进鞍两侧的槽缝中，一边用脚跟向下用力跺脚，让坐骑下降。无奈大鳐鱼的力气实在太大，两边挣扎着互不相让，如起伏在巨浪之中。

她立即抽出自己的两把匕首，同时掏出腰包里一片橘粉的叶片塞进嘴里，草草嚼了几口便囫囵吞下。

为了保持平衡，伊野斩左手的剑在此刻失去了作用，他必须张开左臂，一边试图将剑刃从大鳐鱼的嘴里抽出来，或者最下策，干脆就划开它的嘴。就在此时，另一只体型稍小的野生鳐鱼绕到了他背后，朝他的左臂扑来。

他确实听到了鳐鱼破风而来的声音，但为时已晚，两排锋利的牙齿刺进了左臂上的伤口——上午他和盟友去了一趟赞季尔殿堂执行突袭任务，一个纳迦刺矛手用鱼叉穿刺了他胳膊上的珊瑚圆盾，并留下一条不算深的口子。两小时前他只用海藻芽泥简单地敷了一下。

尖牙、珊瑚碎片一同扎进了他的血肉之中，直逼向深处的骨骼。

伊野斩条件反射地咬紧了牙关，忍住差点脱口而出的痛呼。

就在他因疼痛而双目漆黑的几秒钟之内，他似乎听到了又一阵风声。紧接着，左臂的疼痛忽然减轻了，同时传来那只野生小鳐鱼的嘶鸣。他凭着剑客的本能将左手的剑斜刺向还在同自己胶着的大鳐鱼的方向。

刺破皮肉的触感从剑刃传递到掌心后，他终于有功夫回身查看了。

他看见自己的陆地盟友正扒在那条小型的鳐鱼背上。女刺客借着深海珊瑚孢芽的气体从下方一跃而上，把匕首当做登山镐刺进了小鳐鱼的背肌之中。

小鳐鱼猛烈地抽搐着，她右手的匕首已经被硬生生挤了出来从高空滑落，而左手的匕首因为挂着一个全副武装的女人的重量，在小鳐鱼的背上拉出一道长长的口子后也脱了出去。她眼疾手快地抓住了小鳐鱼的尾巴。

然而让她意想不到的是，野生鳐鱼的表皮比她那精心打理过的坐骑多了一层黏滑的胶质物，鳐鱼尾巴几乎是瞬间从她的手套中滑了出去。

“啊——”她的尖叫随着下落被拖长了。

安寇恩剑客将脚蹼从鞍槽中拔出，奋力一蹬，在空中利落地向前飞踹踢开了还挂在自己剑上挣扎的大鳐鱼，把双剑朝远处开阔地带掷出的同时凌空翻身，借势向着同盟坠落的方向俯冲而去。

伊野斩在拉住她的瞬间发出一声类似海豚的鸣叫，招呼下方盘旋在离地只有几英尺位置的另一条鳐鱼坐骑上升。

就在他们即将狠狠砸向地面的前一秒，攀升而上的大深海鳐在空中绕悬一周，竖起了身子，用宽大雪白的柔软腹部接了一下他们俩。

像是落上了一片弹簧垫，人类女子只觉得天旋地转后被弹了一下，下落的冲力被承接后化解。或许也有那珊瑚孢子气囊的作用，她拽着安寇恩盟友的手臂，在空中漂浮了大概有一秒钟。

然后她迷糊地和他一起摔到了地上，在一片轻薄的浅粉紫色海草中间滚了几滚，最终仰面停了下来。

明朗开阔的天空中，伊野斩的坐骑引着那两只还在顽强反击的野生鳐鱼不断上升，灵巧地在一只温和而巨大的擎天鳐跟前绕了过去。凶猛的鳐鱼撞上了更大的擎天鳐，陷入了混战，而他的坐骑则蝴蝶一样翩翩飞下，停在他们身边。

她的面纱在方才一番折腾中不知落到哪里去了，呼吸此刻畅通无阻，于是她久违地深吸了一口气，挣扎着坐了起来。

伊野斩早已经爬起来了。他夹杂着喘息的声音从一旁传来：“真巧，我们已经到了。”

“啊？”她晃了晃还有些发晕的脑袋，朝他看过去。

她看见了一个小小的墓龛。

<<

伊野斩踉跄了几步，帮她拾起落在一旁的匕首，又走向自己的剑。刚刚他的长剑被他情急之中投向一边，深深刺进了亮粉色的珊瑚树中，他颇为费力才将其拔出。

还好，剑没有损坏，他和盟友以及坐骑也都没变成生鱼片。

“虽然有些狼狈，但这里正好是我想来的地方。”他将匕首递给还跪坐在地上的盟友，发现她正在发呆，“怎么了，你受伤了吗？需要我帮你唱治疗咏歌吗？”

她像是没听到一样，呆怔地望着前方。

这是一片被珊瑚树环绕的小山坡，珊瑚宽阔的橘粉树冠将他们所处的小块平地上方大半围合了起来，因此在空中很难发现这块地方。她知道这一片区域叫柳珊瑚看台，这里应该是看台、以及整个珊瑚林的最边缘的位置，只要爬上前方的小丘就是覆盖着艾萨利殿堂的黢黑礁岩顶棚。悬崖之下的艾萨利殿堂和皇家通道遍布着纳迦爪牙，她曾经和盟友几次探入其中，侥幸浴血而归。但这块悬崖边的平地像是一个无人知晓的安全区，她听得到远处征战的号角，而这里——

这里只有风声。

海风，阳光，晴朗的天空中驰过大团棉花似的云朵，潮水在很远的地方轻轻拍打着。地面上海草铺成了厚实的地毯，它们和珊瑚林一样有着明艳动人的浓郁粉红色彩，其间丛生着鲜花般汁液饱满的柔紫色角叉菜。

在这一片洋溢着日光的绯红小天地中间靠近悬崖边缘的地方，静静竖着一个木制的安寇恩墓龛。

墓龛！

海葵！

她忽然跳了起来，急急忙忙低头看向自己的腰包，僵硬的手指费了好一番力气才将扣子打开。掀开布盖，最后一朵海葵奇迹般完好无损地躺在包里。

她这才长舒了一口气，心有余悸地接过伊野斩递到自己面前的匕首归于鞘中：“谢谢……啊，就是、就是这里吗？”

“对。我和欧里跟阿卡纳以前会轮流到珊瑚林的角落来为墓龛打扫，这里我最经常来。”他走向墓龛，慢慢单膝跪下去，将右臂上完好的小圆盾解下放在地上当做祭皿。

女刺客适时地在他抬起头的时候递上海葵。

伊野斩将海葵托在掌心，用拇指理了理有些耷拉下去的海葵触手，放在圆盾里，把最后一点海水倒了上去。奈普图隆之冕立刻恢复生机般舒展了触手，闪烁出夺目的紫光。

她站在一边，安静地注视着这尊墓龛。钉着锈蚀长钉的木板有些简陋，最上方悬挂的金属饰品看起来也已经被海水侵蚀了很多年，那形状有些熟悉。

她偷偷看向蹲在一边的伊野斩的金属额饰，脑子里冒出了一点联想：“这是……请问这是谁的墓呢？”

“嗯？抱歉，我忘了你不懂我们的文字。”剑客愣了一下，很快反应过来，用手指点着木板上篆刻工整的符号，“这里写着：‘潮刃氏族的斗士欧塔卡在此安息；她巨拳的力量不下其言语声量；令艾萨拉的暴徒不敢猖狂’。”

她明白了。

“听起来是一位很厉害的斗士。”半晌，她轻笑着赞叹出声，“那……你认识她吗？”

“对，她是我的——”

一个有些突兀的停顿。过了几秒，伊野斩重新开口：“潮刃氏族的同胞。我们都是安寇恩的一员。她倒在战场上，和纳沙塔尔其他葬身荒地的勇士一样。”

他从地上站起来，伸手轻轻扶正墓龛上有些歪斜的金属面饰：“还记得我说过的吗？如果我在和纳迦的战斗中死去，就把我埋在倒下的地方。”

“我记得。”她的声音像是被珊瑚孢芽放出的气塞住了喉咙。

他看了她一眼，郑重地对她点点头：“我会达成誓言。”

女刺客凝视着他覆满鳞片的手臂以及还在渗血的伤口，脑海中闪过许多战斗场面的碎片，它们大多数与火、鲜血、爆炸、高温联系在一起，如今却和深海那些无名巨兽的鳞一样，闪烁着黯淡的潾潾冷光。

“……别这么说嘛。”她尽量发出一声还算轻快的笑，“瞧我，一个刺客，本来该去当个小偷讨生活的。我能挺过那么多次大战就是因为我从来不想死了要怎么样，还是得想着怎么活……”

她像是泄了气的皮球，声音越来越小。

他静静看着她，又转头眺望着北方掩映在重重礁岩后的女王之门，在视域的极限处，艾萨拉张牙舞爪的巨型石像阴森地耸立在一片幽影中。他从有记忆以来就一直看着那里，满怀的恨意自年少的艰苦训练开始，日复一日淬进沉甸甸的双剑，变成和那些墓龛一样安静地根治在广袤的海床深处的、无法言说的存在。

过了好一会儿，他才发出一声几不可闻的叹息，转向自己的陆地盟友，努力做出他们那样挑眉微笑的表情：“怎么会是小偷？我可是很敬重你的。你东西说的……很新颖，对安寇恩来说。我的朋友，你们陆地人确实给纳沙塔尔带来了许多不一样的东西。”

她抬起眼眸，有些羞赧地笑了笑：“比如？”

“比如这个。”他用手敲了敲墓龛上的金属饰品，“以前我碰它的时候，只有……水。水是多冷，我们的血液就是多冷。我们顺着暗流游过来，到了这里必须带着夜光孢子或者水母，不然很暗。但，这个——”

他伸出一只手，用食指笔直地指向空旷的蓝天。

“太阳？”她顺着那方向看了一眼。

“对，太阳。太阳是好的。我小时候会游到靠近海面的地方，你知道那种感觉吗？趴在巨藻的顶端，和空气隔着一层浅浅的水，有个东西在很远的地方闪耀，连海也变成淡蓝色，但太阳和鱼没有关系。而突然有一天大海被分开，你们就来了。”

他又凝视着身前的墓龛，声音愈发朗润，像是一股温暖的洋流：“……我没想过这里有一天能被阳光照着，挺暖和的，也很亮。她，其他睡在纳沙塔尔的安寇恩先辈，战士和先知们……他们以前一定也没想到会这样。太阳是好的。也许……我们确实能以最小的牺牲换得对抗艾萨拉的胜利也说不定。”

她看着他模仿陆地人露出了一个有些生涩的微笑。阳光照在他那两排细碎的尖牙上，闪闪发光。

“会的。一定会的。”她也对他报以微笑。

<<

献完最后的海葵，他们并肩在墓龛前站立了很久。

其实下午的一番波折之后时间已经有些晚了，加上他们身处于海底，日落看起来比在陆上来得更早一些。澄澈的碧蓝天空逐渐染上一丝麦芒的淡金，连带云层也融化在缠绵浓郁的蜜色天光里，他们一同安静地注视着太阳在远处水幕的上方折射出最后一点玻璃般易碎的光泽，然后就此沉没下去，天空逐渐变暗，双月显示出自己的真容。

“太阳沉下去了。”剑客用他朗润的嗓音低声说。

“对，你想再看看吗？”女刺客忽然想起来什么似的，从包里翻出一个小玻璃瓶，里面有黄金的细沙，“这是我和青铜龙——龙，龙你见过吗？——我在远方买的，它有魔法，用了之后可以让我们看到周围的世界是在正午的时候——”

“不，不用了。”他比之前都要轻快地回答，“太阳会再升起来的不是吗？就像海潮，退下然后回来。”

她怔了怔：“对，太阳会再升起来的。”

“我们回去吧。”他身上的鳍和珍珠挂饰开始在幽暗的环境中发出逐渐明亮的生物光，紫莹莹的，“我把巨蟹腿放到欧里那儿了，再不回去煮就不新鲜了。”

“嗯，好。我们走吧。”

她将被夜风吹乱的头发拂到耳后，和他一起骑上鳐鱼。

End


End file.
